Our Lives Entwined
by mae.linda
Summary: Complete. Past and present in the Malfoy household with two Malfoys rejoicing in their presents. Fluff mainly


Elegant slender fingers moved to open the leather bound tome. The first picture was of a spring wedding with the bride and groom walking together in an orchard.Narcissa smiled softly then rose to look out the window and as she admired the dancing snowflakes outside she thought to herself that this Christmas promised to be truly memorable.Then Narcissa wasn't in the old nursery anymore but in a swirl of cherry blossoms gazing up at Lucius for the first time as his wife. He was holding her hand possessively and looking at her as one would at a Madonna.

Lucius had wanted to marry Bellatrix, if only because she could prove to be an equal, not just provide his heir as his father wanted.When he was informed that he was to marry her sister as she was to marry Lestrange, he was enraged that he had been considered second best to the imbecile.However when he met his bride, he fell, hard. She looked like a Malfoy and acted like one too, he was delighted. She was also the most beautiful woman he had ever met. As they made their vows, he resolved to worship his beloved goddess.

As she regarded the present her father promised for being so obedient and beautiful, she decided that she approved of her father's tastes.Her groom was tall, silver-blonde like her, well built and carried himself like he owned the place.Which he did, she mused amusedly, as she returned to her perusal of the gardens where the ceremony was to take place, so as not to seem obvious in staring at her soon-to-be husband.It was when she stared up into his eyes as they said their vows that she began to fall, just a little, for this handsome stranger.

Silver blue eyes returned from their perusal of the snowy landscape outside to gaze adoringly at his precious mate.His present for siding with the Light, together with his parents, had surprised and warmed him at the same time. There was little to nothing that he would not do now to ensure Harry's happiness.The brunette had trusted and helped him when nobody else could or would have. He had saved his parents even while despising his father and not knowing his mother. Best of all, he had courted Draco and made this Christmas be the happiest of Draco's life.

Harry caught Draco's eye finally and invitingly lifted one side of the blanket to invite his dragon next to him on the sofa.The blond did so with a mumbled sorry for his inattentiveness and a slight blush that made him seem that much cuter to the brunette. As the blond snuggled in his embrace, he tightened his embrace of his love's waist for a moment, before freeing one to get the blond his cup of hot chocolate, which was gratefully accepted.The comfortable silence, the hearth fire, the steaming cups and the togetherness warmed the lovers inside and out.

That night Narcissa entered her husband's study, turned the key in the lock after her and presented Lucius with a tumbler of very old cognac.Two and a half hours later a dazed and sated Lucius had agreed to be civil to his son's chosen mate and was slowly following his brilliant wife to their master suite. Already retired for the night, Draco and Harry were curled up under the duvet, silly smiles on both their faces as they gazed at one another in the dark.Some presents in life we only appreciate with time but then we treasure forever.

* * *

Early next morning Draco was rudely awakened by an Owl urgently calling him in the office. After cursing, he showered quickly then drank his coffee and kissed Harry absolutely silly for having gotten up and brewing it for him. He Apparated soon after and Harry was left with the mess in the bathroom and kitchen which he fixed with two murmured spells. He decided that since he was expected at Malfoy Manor and had to get there on his own, he may as well sleep some more, save his strength. He curled up and was soon dreaming of his Draco.

Narcissa was bemused to receive a letter from her son this early in the morning; all the same she opened it, and lifted an eyebrow after reading the first paragraph. Then she looked around briefly before reading the rest. Quite clearly it was a letter from her darling dragon to his Harry but she hadn't though they were so affectionate with it other. The fact that they were pleased her, her son was finally getting the love he deserved. She finished reading and then re-sealed it and sent it off with her owl with a note reading the following words.

"I received this by chance this morning, and believed to be addressed to me, apparently not. We expect either or both at 6 o'clock sharp today at the Manor. Narcissa" Harry had read the words and was just about to read the letter when the Floo chimed and Draco's voice was heard. "Harry?" Harry came into their living room and at once noticed his love's flushed expression. He blushed too when Draco explained about the mix up with the owls. Then they laughed and shared a kiss and then Draco was gone again. Harry just sighed and broke the seal.

"Dearest Harry,

I find myself quite incapable of concentrating on this oh-so-urgent meeting. I just can't get the pretty image that you made this morning out of my head. Deliciously tousled hair, the sleepy eyes, bare feet and you just holding out the cup of coffee you made just for me.I just wanted to set you on the counter and have my wicked way with you but instead I had to restrain myself only to kiss you breathless.

I bet you went back to bed too, my lazy lion, as I have to endure this torture.

Always yours,

Draco

Narcissa opened the beautifully crafted rosewood box and sifted through the items inside until she found what she was looking for. Clutching the letter in her hand, she slipped down to the magically warmed rose garden as she read it again.

"My beloved Cissa,

I miss you terribly, Paris isn't Paris without you. I would never admit this to anyone else but I hate my job when it takes me away from you. Our host bragged about his prized horses today, yet ours are better, and never more so than when you ride them.

I love you, Narcissa,

Your Luci

* * *

Lucius watched his wife greet Potter who for once had arrived on time and impeccably dressed too, his tailor made dress robes showing off his figure to advantage. As always, Lucius' eyes were drawn to the figure of his beloved wife. She looked so utterly beautiful and fragile she took his breath away.Like a butterfly except that when she encircled his neck with slender arms, standing on tip toe to kiss his he felt all powerful.Her arms are the wings that carry him. He would be so lost without her. He nearly lost her once . . .

She had not yet grown into her beauty and she was still adorably shy at times. They had gone to the Opera since she had wanted to "go out". They had had a wonderful time Lucius had enjoyed the music and having his wife's undivided attention. Then that Italian idiot, the lead in the operetta had made a pass at her. So Lucius punched him in the face and proceeded to woo his bride in earnest, on Severus' recommendation. He owed the man his happiness, because a fortnight later they were in love, and she became his, forever this time.

He was brought to the present by his wife's soft hand on his arm. Lucius allowed his eyes to smile as he looked down at her, and his expression softened imperceptibly as he gazed into her amused blue eyes. Their gazes were drawn then by a barely perceptible shocked gasp that echoed in the sudden silence followed by an infuriated growl then everything was a blur. It was apparent when the dust settled that there would be one less "able" suitor to Mr. Potter's attentions and Lucius was proud of his son's behavior, as a Malfoy with a claimed mate.

After dragging a surprised Harry by the hand to his old room he slammed him against the closed door and proceeded to kiss his mate with all the love he felt. And it was only after Harry had relaxed completely against him that Draco picked him up and gently laid him on his old bed.Draco was relentless that night as he claimed Harry, over and over again, always tenderly, never breaking eye contact with pleasure- filled emerald pools. They finally ended up spooned together still intimately connected, with Draco softly murmuring "I love you" and "Mine" in Harry's ear.

Harry woke up when Draco moved in his sleep and moved to enfold the exhausted blonde in warm embrace. He sleepily smiled as the Draco trustingly snuggled in. He petted the soft hair and relaxed into the pillows. How could Draco ever be insecure about Harry? He needed him, his sweet kisses, loving touches, the warmth in his eyes when he bid Harry "Good morning" in a tender voice. Best of all, when it was just them two, Harry could look at his love and see a future that was so good. Their love was real and so very precious.

Sometimes, especially recently Narcissa looks at herself in the full-length mirror in their bedroom and dislikes the ice queen that aging makes of her. Yes, she is still impeccably handsome but it's colder now like she had lost all her warmth in favor of her gorgeous Dragon. But then Lucius joins her at the mirror, molding to her back and their reflected selves make a whole. Together they are more beautiful than either could be separately. And when her husband's eyes light up like that and he smiles adoringly, her entire being glows with the light of their shared love.

* * *

Harry gently surfaced from dreams of tickling Draco without repercussions to the warmth and comfort of their bed. He was still a puddle of goo and he lifted his head slightly and noticed the guilty party. Draco was drooling slightly on his chest looking extremely cute with his fuzzy hair and petulant expression as he clutched at Harry even asleep. Harry smiled sappily and settled back in their favorite position, the one he jokingly called the Dragon on his treasure. Draco just silently agreed and snuggled closer. Harry fell back asleep just as the world outside turned pink with dawn.

Soft grey eyes were fixed on sooty eyelashes even as gentle hands petted ebony hair and played with curled hands. Eventually the hands reached out and a soft mew was heard even as the brunette leaned into the petting motions. The discovery that Harry adored having his hair petted was one of Draco's fondest memories. As his lion was waking up, began covering his face with butterfly kisses while steadily moving lower.When he finally reached Harry's throat he nuzzled against it then languorously for a bit before biting down. Not hard but insistently, just enough to mark his mate.

Harry convulsed then opened his eyes to look at his adored mate only to realize he was alone in bed. He started to get up, groaned and flopped back down. A minute or so later, Draco was back with a full breakfast and some Potion for the pain and some soothing balm.He gently and lovingly applied the balm after Harry had taken his Potion. Then he gently took his love in his arms and insisted on feeding him breakfast. Between snogging sessions and eating and talking softly between kisses they whiled away the morning, just being together in love.

Around eleven in the morning, Draco got up and took Harry by the hand and led him into the bathroom. Harry was just wondering what this was about when he caught sight of the bathroom. He was awestruck, it was not just spacious, it was downright decadent. He squeaked when he was suddenly lifted and laughingly straggled in Draco grip. Then he just went lax when the blonde began sucking that spot behind his ear that made him writhe. He had never been so pampered in his life, and he began to really appreciate even more his lover's Slytherin tendencies.

Draco was worried, if his Gryffindor was so awed by all he had done, there was no way he had lived in the splendor that everyone in Slytherin though he had. Things began adding up in Draco's head, and he barely managed to keep his temper. He took a deep breath and pushed the anger for those idiotic Muggles deep down, they would pay soon enough.This day was all about pampering his mate, pure and simple. He began soothingly massaging the brunette that was seated between his knees. He vowed to always put his mate first, no matter what.

Harry soon feel asleep under the influence of the hot bath, good food, exhausting night before and the gentle massage that just seemed to take any worry he might have had ever. He felt love, cherished and safe, so he trusted his mate to not let him drown. Soon after he felt himself being gently lifted from the water, dried with a spell and carefully placed in the middle of the bed. Soon as was the usual, Draco had him covered from chin to toes with himself. It was comforting, sweet and Harry slept with a smile on his face.

* * *

This birthing business has been a painful and exhausting experience, Lucius mused. He had been awake for the better part of twelve hours, his left ear was still ringing and he still couldn't feel four fingers of his left hand. Thank Merlin, he had hidden his sweetheart's wand, otherwise he shuddered to think what might not be hurting, at all, ever. Two months later he was introducing Severus to his Godson, without whose advice he might have lost his love. Severus snarked "And this is the thanks I get" which only sent the proud father into gales of booming laughter.

They were still laughing at the retell, when Lucius leant forward and mock whispered. "And then Severus looked down just in time to have Dragon here wet him." There was a brief shocked silence in which Severus just turned his glare up a notch at the Malfoy patriarch, who just grinned widely. Harry and Draco were watching the exchange with wide eyes, until the glare softened. And then the feared bat of the dungeons began laughing, louder and louder as their younger audience became more and more uncomfortable. Because bats are not known for laughing like hyenas, now are they?

When Narcissa returned, the men tried to pull themselves together, with only snorts here and there between tightly pressed lips. Suddenly Draco recognized the book his Mother was holding and moved to intercept her as she sat next to Harry but alas, too late. As Narcissa opened the photo album, and regaled Harry with stories of Draco's childhood, Draco just got more and more embarrassed. The small baby making spit bubbles at the camera had Harry cooing and Draco was sure he had never been so embarrassed in his life. Draco only returned to pale when they finally Apparated home.

After one more brandy Severus excused himself to leave. Narcissa insisted he stay but Severus just thanked her for the funniest Christmas so far then he too Apparated home to his mate. The fire burned merrily in the hearth, as the occupants of the room as they held each other to remain upright. Their son had resembled a Chinese dragon or a Christmas one, all red face and white hair, the heat in his burning cheeks almost palpable. They retired to their bedroom, arms still around each other, happy together and to have shared with their family this wonderful Christmas.

As they arrived home, Harry was aware of three things. That he was the happiest that he could ever remember being. And the fact that it was because he had spent the day with the Malfoys and Snape of all people boggled his mind. Also he had the best boyfriend in the world who happened to be cute even when making spit bubbles. And who currently was sat on the couch demanding his customary cup of cocoa. Harry just smiled and made it for him. But his love was snuggled on the couch and Harry just melted at the cuteness.

Draco snuggled in the arms that carried him to bed and murmured a sweet "Wuv you!" before falling asleep. Draco was dreaming, he was called Frosty and he lived in a park. He felt a bit stiff and looked down at himself and was so horrified to see his broom as hand and even worse the old fashion buttons that he woke up screaming in fright. He was comforted and lulled back to sleep by gentle hands and assurances delivered in a loving, slightly laughing voice. He wasn't Frosty, he was Draco. And Harry loved him. "Harry", he sighed happily.

_Fin_


End file.
